


Dusk Eternal

by Sholeh675 (Solange956)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Insomnia, Kink Meme, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Movie, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solange956/pseuds/Sholeh675
Summary: When the team moved up to Alaska for Nile's training, Nicky never thought that the oncoming summer would be an issue for him. But the constant daylight was proving to be problematic for a man more accustomed to rising with the sun and soon Nicky is awake for fifty-six hours, insomnia consuming his mind as he fails to fall asleep again and again.Luckily for him, Joe knows just how to fix it.Inspired by a kink meme prompthere.Now with added artwork!
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 45
Kudos: 480





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back!
> 
> Took a while to come out with this one, life took over for a bit what with my obsession with the US elections, surprises with work and other distractions. Wanted to pick a prompt that spoke to me and insomnia certainly did! 
> 
> And, like always, I got more detailed than I originally planned and what was originally supposed to be a 5k fic has turned into this monstrosity. Thank you to all the lovely people who encouraged me as I was writing this.
> 
> Especially Eiseul whose art is AMAZING and INSPIRING and who was the OP of this prompt.

_Fairbanks, Alaska, May 1st_

Nicky was happy that Nile was happy. Truly, he was. She deserved the chance to go to college and a quiet town in Alaska seemed to be the perfect compromise between Andy and Nile’s demands. They had a year to lay low before continuing their work, although the difference this time was that they planned to take their down time together. Andy's new found mortality and Nile's newfound _immortality_ required it.

Andy had demanded a place wild enough and rural enough that they wouldn’t be burdened by constant surveillance- whether it be by CCTV or social media. Nile wanted the chance to finally get a degree in higher education- something she had planned to do after completing her tour as a marine. Fairbanks, Alaska was the compromise between them.

The local university wasn’t the most prestigious, but it had a surprisingly interesting variety of courses, and Nile was eager to enroll as quickly as possible. Andy had been more pleased with the wide-open spaces available for training their newest team member and the interesting variety in terrain. Joe had been enamored with pictures of the northern lights and had been disappointed to learn that they wouldn’t be visible again until the end of August. Nicky… well, Nicky would follow Joe and his family anywhere they decided to go.

To be fair, Alaska’s landscape was breathtakingly beautiful. The town itself was situated around a winding river, and there were plenty of mountains and forests standing picturesque at the edges of civilization. The house that they were renting was luxurious compared to where they usually lived. It was a three-bedroom house with sturdy furniture and appliances, easily the most modern home Nicky had lived in for quite some time. And it was remote - close enough to the local university for Nile, but their nearest neighbor was over a mile away.

But still… there were many places Nicky would rather be. Malta certainly came to mind. It had only been a few weeks since the lab, and he wanted more than anything to spend some time on a lovely beach somewhere ridiculously warm. Instead he was wearing the puffiest, most absurd winter coat available from the local clothing store, and somehow he was still shivering. And it was spring.

The locals they encountered in town had remarked on the unusual frigid temperatures—apparently even this area of Alaska didn’t normally experience freezing temperatures this low by the end of spring—but they had shrugged it off with a laugh. Nicky had been appalled that no one else seemed to mind. Nile and Joe were in awe at the abundance of snow, and Nicky had never seen Andy care one bit about the temperature or the climate.

But Nicky was reasonably sure that the temperature would increase...eventually. Even Alaska experienced lovely, temperate summers. Though as the month of May dragged on and Nile was swept up in her summer college courses and training with Andy, it became apparent that summer brought with it another problem. The sun.

He hadn’t noticed at first, which looking back seemed foolish. He knew that during the summer and winter daylight worked differently the farther you traveled north, but it had been some time since he had experienced it.

The problem was- Nicky woke with the sun. He always had, even as a child. It had been helpful; he’d never been punished for sleeping in and he always took care of his chores. It had helped him when he’d joined the church, and it had helped him when he’d joined the armed forces traveling to retake the Holy Land. When he’d begun traveling with Joe, it became obvious who should take the second watch. And even now, he enjoyed quiet mornings to himself before everyone else roused themselves and staggered into the kitchen.

Now he was the one staggering into the kitchen at 4:30 in the morning after only having a few hours’ rest, the weak dawn sunlight filtering through the windows and making it so he couldn’t fall back to sleep even if he tried. And that, it seemed, was only the beginning.

Sunset: 12:01AM Sunrise: 3:31AM

_May 31st_

Time Awake: 18 hours

“Nicky, my love,” Joe whispered from their bed. He was already laying down, his book on his chest as he looked at his husband.

“Hm?” Nicky sat at the desk, sunlight shining through the window as he read his own book, an interesting novel he’d ordered online.

“It’s time for bed, tesoro,” Joe said.

Nicky frowned, glancing at Joe and then at the bedside table where their electronic alarm clock rested.

“Oh,” he said, realizing it was only an hour before midnight. “I didn’t realize…”

“You haven’t been sleeping lately,” Joe said as he dogeared his page and placed it on the nightstand. “I’ll draw you a bath so you can relax.”

“It’s fine,” Nicky said with a smile, closing his own book and reaching over to close the blinds, thought the light still trickled in. It’d been on his list to buy heavier drapes but since it’d only become a real problem a week ago, he’d been putting it off.

Joe hummed with pleasure as Nicky turned down the covers and slid into bed next to him. Nicky leaned over Joe kissing him on the mouth before turning around and pressing his back against Joe’s chest, his husband’s arms already wide open to receive him.

Nicky closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore the sunlight telling him it wasn’t time to go to bed yet. Joe nuzzled against the back of his neck and Nicky smiled, stroking the hand Joe had curled up into his shirt.

“Goodnight, love,” Nicky whispered.

“Night,” Joe mumbled and promptly fell asleep.

Nicky smiled as he stroked his hand as Joe curled around him, his breathing slow and steady. He sighed, soft and low, knowing that it would be a while before he was ready to go to sleep.

_June 1st_

Time Awake: 24 hours

Joe yawned, stretching as he walked into the kitchen. It wasn’t unusual for Nicky to already be up and active before Joe awoke, but Joe was worried about the darkening circles under his lover’s eyes. Nicky wasn’t adjusting well to the changing Alaskan seasons, and Joe thought perhaps he should have pushed for the bath the night before.

“Tesoro?” Joe called as he walked into the kitchen.

Nicky was standing at the kitchen sink, cup of coffee in his hand as he stared blankly out the window.

“Nicky?” Joe said again, softer as he came up behind Nicky and wrapped his arm around his waist. His chin hooked over Nicky’s shoulder as he kissed his cheek.

“Good morning, amore,” Nicky said, his voice subdued.

“Did you sleep?” Joe asked, already knowing the answer but hoping that Nicky would admit it. Nicky shrugged and took another sip of coffee.

“I dozed,” he said. “A little. Honestly, I’m not sure.”

“Do you want to try sleeping pills?” Joe asked tentatively.

Nicky shook his head, “No, you know those don’t work, love.”

“They’ll get you to sleep though,” Joe argued. “Perhaps we just need to find the right kind.”

“I’d rather not…” Nicky said, trailing off as he stared out the window as he leaned back against Joe’s chest. “I’d rather not be drugged. Not if I can help it.”

Joe was silent for a moment, his thoughts returning to the lab. It had only been a few months ago, and in the scope of their lives, months were mere seconds.

“Hmm, well, lay down for a nap with me later,” Joe said. “Take a bath, my love, and I’ll order the black-out curtains.”

Nicky turned his head to look at Joe directly, affection shining from his eyes. Joe smiled and kissed him on the lips.

“Go,” Joe said, pushing Nicky in the direction of the bathroom. “And use the salts I bought.”

Joe watched carefully as Nicky walked slowly toward the bathroom they shared. He hoped Nicky would listen to him and try to relax, but this wasn’t the first, nor the last time, his love would try to stubbornly ignore his insomnia.

_June 1st_

Time Awake: 36 hours

Nicky felt like his eyes were going to crawl out of their sockets. He laid on the couch, one of the plush throw pillows covering his head and failing to block out the ever-present Alaskan sun. He’d managed to doze for an hour or so, but he hadn’t managed to stay asleep.

His eyes were itchy, his limbs heavy, and all he wanted to do was rest. He sighed, lowering the pillow and blinking up at the white ceiling. Andy and Nile had left hours ago- off to do whatever Andy had deemed appropriate training for the day. It could be anything from hand-to-hand combat to hunting bears, but he was sure Nile would have a good time.

Joe had kissed Nicky on the forehead when he’d laid down for a nap and told him he was going to go for a hike. Knowing Joe he was probably hoping to sketch some of the landscape or wildlife for a painting later.

Nicky sighed. Part of the problem was that he had nothing to do except read or take care of the house. A mission or a trip to the beach would wear him out enough to sink easily into sleep, he was sure. Perhaps he would join Joe for a hike when the weather finally reached a decent temperature….

_June 2nd_

Time Awake: 48 hours

Joe blinked, arms tightening around the body in his arms as he jerked awake. He relaxed and smiled when he felt Nicky press back against him.

“How did you sleep, my love?” Joe asked, kissing the back of his husband’s neck.

Nicky hummed, shrugging as he reached back to grip Joe’s hip and grind against him. Joe sighed and pressed soft kisses from the back of his lover’s neck to the delicate skin under his ear.

“Nicky?” Joe asked again after a few moments when the silence dragged on.

“Ah, Joe, please,” Nicky said, his voice thin and breathy, his body writhing weakly against Joe’s.

Joe frowned at the back of Nicky’s head and turned his lover onto his back to straddle him. He carefully examined him for a moment and then sighed.

“You still haven’t slept, have you?” Joe said, sitting up in Nicky’s lap and reaching a hand up to rub his thumb against the dark purple bruises under Nicky’s bloodshot eyes.

Nicky tilted his head into Joe’s hand, sighing as he closed his eyes and nuzzled him. Joe felt his heart melt, Nicky’s suffering always affected him acutely, but in this moment all he could feel was fond exasperation.

“I slept for a few hours,” Nicky said, his voice carefully devoid of the defensiveness that was shining from his eyes.

Joe smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. Nicky hummed deep in his throat and leaned forward to deepen the kiss.

“Now, why do I find that hard to believe, hm?” Joe said, voice warm as he pulled back from the kiss.

“I can’t control what you believe, tesoro,” Nicky said in return, leaning up to kiss him again.

Joe let him, knowing that Nicky could use the distraction. Even if he’d managed a few hours’ sleep, it still meant that Nicky had spent most of the night wide awake and lying still in Joe’s arms. Time and time again Nicky’s simple kindness and love brought Joe to emotional heights he never knew he could reach.

“Well, I believe I can do something to help you sleep a little,” Joe whispered against Nicky’s jaw as he kissed down the long line of his lover’s throat.

Nicky’s eyelashes fluttered as Joe slowly moved down to his chest, kissing and nipping all the beautiful flushed skin he found along the way. Joe pushed Nicky’s soft cotton t-shirt up to his armpits, nudging his sleepy lover to lift his arms. He tossed the shirt to the floor, leaning back to admire his bare chest and the bright shining eyes looking up at him with desire. Smiling, Joe touched one the dusky nipples, rolling the little bud with his thumb and watching as Nicky shivered with pleasure.

He ducked his head and caught it in his mouth, gently scraping his teeth against the tender flesh. Nicky bucked his hips up, moaning and squirming in Joe’s embrace.

“Shhh,” Joe hushed him playfully, glancing up at Nicky and appreciating the helpless look on his face. “It’s still early, Nile and Andy are still sleeping.”

“Maybe you should hurry up then,” Nicky said with a slow, easy smile. He bucked his hips up, pressing his hardening cock against Joe’s stomach and a shot of heat struck Joe through to the groin.

He continued his path downward, giving both perky nipples a quick suck before pressing a kiss to Nicky’s soft middle, the silky skin around his navel growing red from the friction of his beard and healing immediately after. Joe had made a game of it in the past, to see how many marks he could leave on Nicky before he healed. Maybe later….

Joe ducked his head lower, seeking his prize. Nicky’s cock was tenting his soft, grey boxers, his desire visible from the patch growing damp from the leaking tip. Joe turned his head to grin at Nicky before he caught the edge of his shorts with his teeth and dragged them down to his thighs, letting his lover’s hot, throbbing need drag against his face.

Nicky stifled another moan, pressing his hand to his mouth as his bright blue eyes stayed locked onto Joe’s face. Or his mouth, to be more precise. Joe kept his eyes locked on Nicky’s and licked his lips. The silent gasp, the darkness of his eyes and the little twitch of Nicky’s hips told him the effectiveness of that.

Joe decided to stop teasing and gently wrapped his hand around Nicky’s cock, stroking it once, twice and then wrapped his lips around the weeping head. He swirled his tongue around the slit, licking up the bitter liquid. Joe hummed as he started to suck, bobbing his head to take his love deeper and deeper inside his mouth as his hand dipped lower to cradle his balls.

Nicky’s hips nearly vibrated beneath him, Joe’s elbows helping to keep him pinned to the bed. Nicky spread his legs, making more room for Joe and giving him the access needed to drive him wild. Joe moved his hands lower still, brushing his thumbs against the rim of Nicky’s hole before cradling the plump cheeks of his ass.

Joe teased his lover for a while, keeping his pace calm and steady, ignoring all the subtle hints Nicky was sending to pick up the pace. The low whine at the back of his throat, the spread of his legs, the twitch of his hips and the hands settling on Joe’s shoulders, his grip growing tighter and stronger as time dragged on.

Joe pulled away from his lover’s cock, the same dusky pink as his nipples. He ignored Nicky’s protests and licked from the base of his cock up to the tip again.

“Please, Joe,” Nicky moaned, his voice barely audible.

Warmth and affection built up in Joe’s chest from that desperate plea. The sight, the smell, the feel of Nicky underneath him was intoxicating and suddenly he wanted to bring him to completion more than anything he had ever wanted in his life. He wrapped his hands around the top of Nicky’s thighs, thumbs rubbing at the sensitive crease of his groin, and wrapped his lips around Nicky’s thick cock once more.

Nicky threw his head back, his short hair a mess from sweat and rubbing it against the fabric of the pillow. Joe bobbed his head, sucking hard, drawing Nicky’s into his mouth over and over while he moaned deep in his throat. It wasn’t long before Nicky’s legs trembled in his hands, signaling his coming orgasm, and Joe smiled around Nicky’s dick.

“Joe!” Nicky gasped, his hips thrusting up frantically one last time.

Joe held Nicky pinned to the bed as his lover released into his mouth, and Joe swallowed every last drop he had to offer. He continued worshipping the sensitive head, caressing it with his tongue and dipping his tongue into the slit as if trying to dig out more of his come.

“Joe,” Nicky said weakly as he rode out the aftershocks into Joe’s mouth. Nicky tapped Joe’s shoulder weakly, the tension in his body releasing completely and his thighs fell open completely. His thighs splayed wide as Joe popped off Nicky’s cock with an affectionate grin.

“You did so well, my love,” Joe said before licking the crease between Nicky’s thigh and hip, laughing softly as his lover squirmed.

“Mmmm,” Nicky hummed. His eyes were closed and his head resting back against the pillow, the long pale line of his throat and his Adam's apple presenting themselves to Joe like a feast. Joe couldn’t resist, and he crawled up the bed to hover over Nicky and gently bite the soft skin of his neck.

Joe pushed his sleep pants down just enough to release his own throbbing cock, hard enough now that Joe wondered how he wasn’t dizzy with the lack of blood flow to his brain. He slid it against Nicky’s stomach, rubbing himself against the soft skin.

“Joe,” Nicky moaned again before he licked his hand and reached down to grasp Joe’s cock. Joe choked on his own moan, thrusting desperately into his husband's embrace. “You take such good care of me, amore, let me take care of you.”

Joe dropped his head to rest against Nicky’s shoulder as he thrust into Nicky’s beautiful hand. The wide palm was hot and slick and, after a thousand years of practice, knew just how to drive him wild with desire. Nicky brought his legs up to rub against Joe’s hips, his foot stroking Joe’s calf as he stroked him with his hand.

“Come on, Joe,” Nicky encouraged him. “Come for me.”

Joe bit into the meat of Nicky’s shoulder, whimpering as he bucked wildly into Nicky’s firm grip, riding out wave after wave of pleasure as Nicky reached up and grasped the back of his neck, stroking the fine curly hair there and whispering in his ear.

“Come, my love,” Nicky whispered as he sped up the pace of his hand. “Paint me with your desire. With your love. I want it, need it. Please, Joe.”

Joe whimpered, his breath shuddering as his cock jumped in Nicky’s grasp before he came with a gasp. His release shot out, covering Nicky’s hand and his stomach with it. Joe tilted his head downward to watch as he rode the waves of his orgasm, watching in satisfaction as Nicky stroked the last of it out of him.

Joe dropped down to cover Nicky completely once the last aftershocks of pleasure ran their course. Joe turned his head and kissed Nicky’s neck again, savoring the warm, salty taste of him.

“That was good,” Nicky hummed as he stroked Joe’s t-shirt clad back.

“It was,” Joe said, practically purring with contentment. “It’s been too long.”

“It’s only been a week,” Nicky said with a laugh. “Mmm, but come on, get up. We need to clean this up.”

“Noooo,” Joe moaned. “This was for sleep. Sleep, Nicky.”

Nicky rolled his eyes and pushed Joe off him, letting the other man slide off him and onto the bed. He swatted the hands reaching for his waist, pulling his boxers back up to cover himself so that he could make the trip to the bathroom for a quick clean up.

Nicky finished washing his hands and wiping the come streaking his stomach before he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He was flushed pink, the bite marks and hickeys on his neck only just beginning to fade. But all of this barely did anything to hide his sickly pallor and the dark bruises shadowing the skin beneath his eyes.

Nicky sighed and splashed some water onto his face. The weak but persistent Alaskan sunlight shone through the bathroom window, mocking Nicky and his inability to fall asleep. He turned off the tap and went to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

_June 2 nd_

Time Awake: 56 hours

Nile sipped her tea, sitting at the kitchen table with her lunch and watching as Joe paced back and forth. He was quiet, the socks he was wearing completely muffling his footsteps, and he had been like this for the past half hour with barely an explanation. It was easy enough to guess that it had something to do with Nicky. Out of the four, Nicky had the hardest time adjusting to the growing daylight hours, and although Nile had known all of them for only a few months, it was already obvious that Nicky had the most difficulty falling and staying asleep.

Now though, it’d been days since Nicky had last looked well-rested… or like he’d slept at all. His normal fair coloring had turned ashen and the shadows under his eyes looked more like smeared eye makeup. If not for the fact that he could not die from it, Nile would have suggested taking him to a hospital.

As it was, Nicky had locked himself in the bathroom about an hour ago and Nile had watched Joe’s increasing distress for the last thirty minutes, wondering what she could even say to him. The front door banged open and Nile turned her head to see Andy striding over the threshold. The older woman took off her dark blue windbreaker, the unseasonable spring chill hardly ever seemed to bother her. 

“What’s going on?” Andy asked, looking to Joe who had his arms crossed and was gnawing on the top of his thumb. 

“I don’t know,” Nile said quietly. “Nicky’s locked himself in the bathroom, and Joe hasn’t said anything for about an hour.”

Andy stared at Nile for a second, clearly processing, before she sighed and turned to look at Joe again.

“Joe?” Andy said, her voice gentle but firm, like steel wrapped in a velvet glove.

“Boss?” Joe said quietly after he walked away from the hallway in front of the bathroom to stand in front of Andy.

“Why did Nicky lock himself in the bathroom?” Andy asked patiently, hands on her hips.

“I-uh,” Joe faltered at that, face scrunching with concern as he looked back at the bathroom door and then back to her. “I think he might be trying to sleep in the bathtub.”

Andy just looked at Joe, face blank and eyes cool. Nile took another sip of her tea.

“And what are you two doing to take care of it? How long has it been since he’s slept?” Andy asked now as she crossed her arms, looking less patient now and more exasperated.

“I’m not sure,” Joe said, looking pained. “A day or so? He says he’s slept, but it can’t have been for more than a few hours. You know how he gets when he’s like this.”

“Yes,” Andy said. “That I understand, but why haven’t you done what you normally do?”

Joe glanced back at Nile who raised an eyebrow at him in return. Joe scratched the back of his head, looking strangely sheepish, and Nile wondered if she even wanted to know how two people who’d been married for hundreds of years cure each other’s insomnia.

Andy rolled her eyes and looked back to Nile.

“Change of plans, kid,” Andy said. “Let’s head out.”

“What?” Nile asked with a frown. “I thought you said that it was downtime tonight.”

“We can do downtime with the rest of civilization,” Andy said with a shrug as she grabbed her windbreaker and shrugged it back on. “There’s a bar I’ve been meaning to go to anyway. According to Copley there’s been a few serial rapes in the area. Signs point to one location, and we might as well check it out now.”

“Oh,” Nile said, eyebrows raised. “Shit, yeah okay.”

Nile downed the rest of her tea and put her empty plate into the sink. She felt bad about leaving Nicky and Joe to clean up after her, but she had a feeling that Andy wanted to clear the two of them out of the house so that Joe could…take care of Nicky in a way she might not want to witness.

“We can pick up blackout curtains too,” Nile told Joe as she passed him, reaching out to run a comforting hand down his arm.

“Thank you,” Joe said with a weak smile, and he reached out to her, enveloping her in a warm hug.

Nile smiled into Joe’s broad shoulder, the soft brown material of his sweater rubbing against her cheek as she accepted the comfort of the hug. She’d never met a group that were simultaneously the most lethal and the most affectionate people she’d ever met.

When Joe let her go, Andy came up and cupped the back of Joe’s neck, staring deep into his eyes.

“Take care of it,” she said, butting her head against his. “And don’t let him talk his way out. You know he’ll keep torturing himself.”

“Yeah,” Joe breathed out heavily. “I guess… I don’t know. I didn’t want to press him. We’ve been so out of sorts lately, I just-“

“I know,” Andy said with a little smile. “But we’re healing. Now go take care of him. We’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Wait, tomorrow?” Nile repeated, looking sharply over at Andy.

“Might as well continue training,” Andy said with a sharp grin before she let go of Joe and turned to open the door.

“Andy- wait, what?” Nile asked as she followed her out the door.

Joe laughed and shook his head. The feeling of dread and not knowing what to do fading from him at Andy’s ultimatum. He’d been too hesitant, the lingering trauma from the time spent with Kozak making him hesitant with Nicky in ways that he hadn’t been in centuries. After all, there was only one guaranteed way to shut off Nicky’s brain when it refused to rest. And it would take more than just one orgasm to do it.

Nicky sat in the tub, the water rapidly cooling around him as he stared at the blue mosaic on the bathroom tiles. He ran the nail of his pointer finger through the condensation beading up on the tile, trying to ignore the tight band of pressure pressing down onto his skull. Nothing felt right and Nicky was afraid that if he got out of the bath now, he might trigger the hallucination stage of his insomnia. It had been long enough.

Nicky sighed and rested his head next to his hand. He wanted to sleep. It’s not like he didn’t want to. But it felt like all his anxieties had come to plague him all at once with no warning. The sun was an issue, of course it was, but every time he closed his eyes now he saw the lab, Merrick’s ugly pinched face and his small-minded words, the gun in his mouth, the pain in Joe’s eyes, and… Booker.

Booker… he truly was the worst of it. Everything else he had suffered so many times before, but never had he experienced betrayal from family before. Or perhaps he had in his first life, but the feelings and memories were so distant, they hardly seemed to be worth anything. Booker had been their companion, their brother for two hundred years, for over a fifth of his not inconsiderable lifetime. And for suicide to be his greatest desire? At the expense of his family?

Nicky shook his head, trying to dispel the thoughts leading him down a dark mental spiral. He couldn’t think of that now. Later when he wasn’t deprived of sleep. He had a hundred years to think of it. Right now, he- he-

Nicky was startled by a knock on the door, the water rippling around him as he jolted in the bathtub, almost banging his head against the tile.

“Nicky?” Joe soft voice called through the wooden door. “Tesoro, are you alright? It’s been an hour.”

“I-I’m good,” Nicky called back, his voice thin and strained but there was hardly anything he could do about that.

Nicky pulled the plug from the bath and sat for a moment as he watched the water begin to swirl down the drain. He pushed himself up on shaking legs after a moment or two, he couldn’t judge time anymore it seemed. He’d thought it had only been thirty minutes since he’d first sequestered himself away in the bathroom, but Joe must be sick with worry if he was disturbing him now.

Nicky grabbed his bathrobe from the door hook and covered himself in the soft terry cloth material. The robe had been one of his first purchases after the puffy coat, a luxury item that he loved to have if he was in a more permanent location. Nicky unlocked the bathroom door, opening it to see Joe’s strained face greeting him.

Nicky frowned, a rising tide of guilt beginning to wash over him as he took in the worry on his husband’s face.

“Joe,” Nicky said, reaching out to him.

The tension flew from Joe’s body as he pulled Nicky to him, his embrace all-encompassing and comforting him more than a bath ever would. Nicky sighed in contentment and circled his arms around Joe’s trim waist, holding him tight and pressing his head against Joe’s shoulder, the water from his damp hair soaking into the fabric of Joe’s sweater. Neither of them minded.

“Nicky, you can’t go on like this,” Joe said firmly. “It’s too much. You need to rest.”

“I know,” Nicky said, his voice muffled by damp fabric. “I know, I’ve been trying. I have- I just-“

“It’s okay,” Joe said, pulling back and staring into Nicky’s eyes. Still achingly, hauntingly beautiful despite the bloodshot sclera and deep bruises beneath them. “I’ve been putting this off because I didn’t want to… believe it was that bad, but Nicky…”

Nicky blushed, realizing what Joe was alluding to. Sometimes when he got caught in an insomnia spiral- the type where almost nothing would soothe him and no drug would do the trick- the only thing that would knock him out and keep him down was well… orgasms. A lot of orgasms. The kind that took patience and a lot of effort on both their parts. It wasn’t exactly a chore, but with a new immortal, Andy’s mortality, and Booker’s exile at the forefront of everyone’s minds… it hardly seemed a good time.

“Nile?” Nicky asked, looking past Joe’s shoulder and into the kitchen.

“Out with Andy,” Joe said with a small laugh. “I don’t think she would mind if we fucked all night in our rooms, but-“

“We’ve only just met really,” Nicky said with a snort. “Might be awkward to have marathon sex around her after only a few months acquaintance.”

“Maybe in a year or so then?” Joe said jokingly with a sly smile.

Nicky shook his head, laughing and pressed his head back into Joe’s shoulder, the two of them still standing on the threshold of the bathroom.

“So shall we go to the bedroom,” Joe said, rubbing his hand soothingly against Nicky’s back.

“Yes,” Nicky said, lifting his head again and taking a deep breath. “Let’s go.”

Joe laid Nicky down onto the mattress, kissing the top of his head softly before he went over to the window. He grabbed one the cardboard boxes they had sitting in their bedroom from the latest online delivery and the masking tape from the desk.

“What are you doing?” Nicky asked with a laugh, watching as Joe carefully tore the box at the seams.

“Making sure that all my hard work doesn’t go to waste,” Joe said with a wink, and he opened the blinds. Sunlight poured in and Nicky hissed, turning his head away and flinging his arm over his eyes.

Joe looked back on his lover fondly before he started lining up the cardboard box and taping it to the edge of the window. It wasn’t perfect, but it would do until Nile and Andy came back with proper black out curtains. Nicky sighed with relief as Joe dropped the blinds once more.

“Now,” Joe said with a little grin before he grabbed the end of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. “Let’s get you ready.”

Nicky turned his head and smiled, his eyes growing dark with lust as they tracked Joe’s movements. His hands moved to the belt tied at his waist, the soft robe opening to reveal the rest of his body still damp from his soak in the bath. Joe groaned to see his husband’s body splayed out for him, still wearing his robe, but completely exposed from neck to toe. Joe walked over, kneeling at the edge of the bed with Nicky’s body between his legs. He ran his hands slowly down Nicky’s body- down his chest, over the delicate skin of his stomach, and then to the soft hips and plush ass that Joe could never get enough of. Nicky whined low in his throat as he thrust his hips up toward Joe, the soft cock laying against his thigh perking up slightly as Joe touched him.

“I think we’ll ease you into it,” Joe said, his eyes still feasting on the tableau. “You were in the bath for too long. I’ll get the lotion.”

Nicky groaned, and flopped back against the bed, his head hitting the mattress with a soft thump. Joe chuckled, getting up and walking quickly over to their dresser to get the supplies. A bottle of body lotion was the first thing he grabbed, but he decided to grab the lube and the vibrating prostate massager that they’d only used once so far.

Joe turned his head back around and sighed in longing as he caught Nicky pulling the robe off his shoulders, revealing more of his creamy white skin. Joe bit his lip as he took a moment to admire it although the dark bruises under Nicky’s eyes and the sheer exhaustion in his motions hurried Joe back to him.

“Move up the bed, tesoro,” Joe said, encouraging Nicky to scoot up and Joe pulled the robe up with him. It would be easier to clean the robe later than it would to clean the duvet.

Nicky eyed the toy hungrily, making Joe smile, but he grabbed the bottle of lotion instead and pumped a generous amount into his hand. He rubbed it into Nicky’s chest, laughing when the cool touch of the lotion made Nicky jump. Joe ignored the kick to his thigh and leaned over his lover, his knees parting Nicky’s thighs as he maneuvered himself onto the bed. Using both hands now he spread the lotion down his chest, onto his belly and then up to his shoulders, leaving shiny wet trails of gorgeously moisturized skin in his wake. Joe paused to pump more lotion into his hands, taking a moment to let it heat up as Nicky waited patiently, his large blue eyes staring up at him with intense adoration.

Joe worked the lotion onto his arms next, taking his lover’s left arm first and slicking him up, rubbing his skin in smooth circles from his shoulder to the rough skin of his elbow and then to his lovely pruning hands. Joe spent a generous amount of time with his hand, his thumb digging into and massaging into the flesh of his palm before he moved onto the fingers. Joe laced their fingers together, kissing Nicky’s knuckles as he caressed the inside of Nicky’s wrist.

Nicky sighed, eyes fluttering from the attention. Joe was pleased to see his lover relax, but he knew this wouldn’t be nearly enough to exhaust Nicky into sleeping.

Joe released the hand and grabbed the bottle of lotion again, moving onto the other arm. It was slow-going, but Joe didn’t mind and neither did Nicky, it felt like years since they’d been able to devote this kind of time to each other, instead of just the few months since the meet up in Morocco. Joe let his thoughts stray from where that line of thinking led, not willing to poison this moment with thoughts of betrayal and heartache.

Instead, Joe moved down Nicky’s torso again, rubbing the lotion into his sides and his hips, thumbs rubbing delicate circles into the joints connecting his hips to his thighs. Nicky shifted restlessly beneath him, but Joe ignored his growing need, shifting his attention to his husband’s plush thighs instead. 

He kneaded the flesh of one thigh, pulling the leg up so that it was nearly pinned to Nicky’s chest. Joe leaned forward, kissing the delicate skin at the back of Nicky’s knee and smiling when he felt the shudder running through him. Joe went back to it, massaging him from his knees to his toes and spending a good amount of time with the soles of his feet, relishing the muffled sighs and squirming it generated.

Joe pushed Nicky’s leg up further, his knee nearly to his neck as he caressed the ample flesh of his exquisite behind. His thumb dug into the crease closer to Nicky’s hole and Joe watched as Nicky slid his other leg open, revealing more of the dusky pink pucker hidden away between his round cheeks.

Joe released Nicky’s leg, picking up the other and kissing the thin flesh of his ankle before pressing it to his chest as he did with the other, worshipping the beautiful, gentle man who he had been lucky enough to share his life with for over nine centuries.

“Joe, please,” Nicky begged as he lay limp against the mattress, his breathing heavy as Joe grasped the other cheek in his hand.

“Let’s turn you over, amore,” Joe said with a wink. He grabbed Nicky’s hips and flipped him, Nicky contributing next to nothing in the endeavor.

“Joe,” Nicky moaned as Joe rubbed more of the lotion into his back.

“Patience, my love,” Joe said as he worked. “This is a good position for what we’re doing next anyway.”

Nicky turned his head, peeking at Joe from over his shoulder as he raised his rump just a little from where his hips were resting against the bathrobe. Joe leaned down and kissed his tailbone as he kneaded the firm, round flesh of his ass between his hands. Nicky’s skin was turning a healthy, glowing pink from all the attention and Joe couldn’t wait to make him turn red. 

Joe grabbed the lube this time, spreading Nicky’s legs further apart with his knees as he did so and using his other hand to encourage him to tilt his hips. Nicky obliged, his ass eagerly perked in his direction and Joe felt his cock throb with desire at the sight.

Joe leaned down, spreading the cheeks apart before he planted a wet kiss to the tight little pucker. Nicky moaned above him, and Joe’s tongue darted out, swirling against the rim, making Nicky moan louder.

Joe hunkered down into a more comfortable position between Nicky’s legs, grabbing his lover’s ass between his hands again and parting the cheeks as wide as he could before getting to work. He made it wet and sloppy, sucking on the edges of his hole and swirling his tongue in just a little bit, more and more as Nicky managed to relax after the initial excitement. Saliva dribbled down from Nicky’s hole and from Joe’s mouth, dampening his beard.

Joe tugged on the rim with the edge of his finger and dug his tongue in deeper than before, wiggling it into the warm center of his lover. Joe pulled back and admired his work, the flushed skin and trembling thighs.

Joe released one of Nicky’s cheeks to grab the bottle of lube again, flicking open the cap with his thumb and squeezing a dollop directly onto Nicky’s pucker. Joe chuckled as Nicky shivered, kissing one of his cheeks in apology before he used his index finger to push the lube inside before it could slide down.

Joe dipped the tip of his finger inside, tugging gently at the edge of his rim and then sliding it in and out. He worked his way up to the second knuckle, slowly fucking his rim as it clutched against him desperately. It wasn’t long until his entire index finger had sunk entirely inside his lover, the plush cheeks of his ass hugging Joe’s hand and making him groan.

Joe worked his finger into Nicky a few more times, pulling back when his lover attempted to push against him. He kept the pace and rhythm steady; his goal was to drive Nicky into a frenzy of lust so intense that it would exhaust him completely. It was delicate work and something Joe did not get the opportunity to do often, so he was determined to savor it.

Joe slipped his middle finger in after a moment, laughing silently as Nicky sighed in relief. He squeezed some more lube onto his fingers before plunging back inside, working the lube as deep as he could and scissoring his fingers gently, tugging against the reddened rim more and more. Nicky continued to move with the rhythm of his hand, pushing back and trying to meet every thrust.

Joe picked up the pace, fucking Nicky harder as his rim loosened. He crooked his fingers just a bit, able to find Nicky’s sweet spot in seconds, his lover’s body just as familiar to him as his own. Nicky whimpered, hole clenching around him reflexively before he spread his legs further, giving Joe more room to work his way inside him.

“You’re doing so well, habibi,” Joe whispered into the flesh of his cheek before giving it a kiss, tasting the lotion he’d been using earlier against his lips.

“Joe, please,” Nicky groaned, pushing harder against Joe’s palm, trying to get the slim fingers further inside him. “Fuck me harder, I can’t-“

“You can,” Joe said, pulling his fingers out again and pouring out more lube. “You can take everything I give you, my love, and you look so beautiful doing it. I’m the luckiest man alive.”

Nicky was nearly silent as Joe plunged three fingers back into his hole, and Joe could imagine his face, eyes screwed shut and mouth open and panting with desire as Joe fucked him with his hand, fingers brushing over his prostate with every thrust.

“Can you come like this?” Joe asked softly, leaning back to eye Nicky’s rock-hard cock dribbling against the fabric of his robe. “I’m going to wring so much pleasure from you, my love. Give me your first orgasm just like this. I want to see you squeezing around my fingers, chasing your pleasure. And then I want to see you do it again.”

“Joe,” Nicky moaned, long and drawn out as he clenched around Joe’s fingers and came.

Joe laughed with delight, kissing Nicky’s cheek again as he continued to work his fingers into his love, not giving him a chance to recover as he continued his assault against Nicky’s sweet spot. It was something they’d learned the art of centuries ago, well after they’d learned that their bodies no longer required rest after orgasm. It had been a wonderful time, learning their own bodies as well as each others. Joe had learned that Nicky loved to be fucked any which way and Joe had learned that he loved to be the one doing it. They’d had some… interesting nights testing the limits of that early on in their relationship, and Joe was eager and willing to put it to work here when Nicky needed it most.

“Joe, please, please, please,” Nicky whispered into the mattress, hips jerking back and forth, his cock swinging with the motion of it. His first orgasm having been dry and his second shaping up to be much the same.

“Come on, Nicky,” Joe said as he upped his pace, the meat of his palm slapping wetly against Nicky’s ass as he fucked him as hard as he could, the ache in his forearm building as he coaxed another orgasm out of him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Nicky said, his hole clenching around Joe again, squeezing erratically as Nicky pushed as far back as possible.

Joe held him in place, his lover close but not quite there yet, and kept thrusting into him until Nicky finally jerked, gasping his pleasure as his entire body shuddered. Joe’s fingers slowed down, still thrusting inside him but no longer stroking his prostate. He waited until Nicky slumped bonelessly back down onto the bed before pulling his fingers from him, admiring the puffy edge of his hole as it tried desperately to keep him inside.

“I think you’re ready now, love,” Joe said with a grin as he lifted himself back up to unbutton his jeans. He tugged them down his hips, his underwear with them, and slid them off completely, kicking them to the floor with a flick of his leg.

Nicky groaned again, but perked up, raising his hips and spreading his legs again to present his well-fucked hole. Joe groaned at the sight, picking up the lube and spreading a good amount on his cock, hissing at the cool sensation as he slicked himself up. He did the same to Nicky, but this time taking the leftover lube already warm from his body and pressing his fingers inside, wetting the rim until it was glistening once more.

“Ready, my love?” Joe said as he lined himself up. The sight of his own throbbing length leaking against his lover’s needy hole was driving him mad with lust.

“Please, Joe, I need you,” Nicky told him, pressing back to clench around the leaking tip. “Fuck me, amore, I can’t stand it anymore.”

That was all Joe needed to hear, and he grabbed the base of his cock, guiding it to press in further. There was a moment of resistance before the head popped inside, swallowed by Nicky’s pucker and Joe held back a whimper as he sunk into his husband’s heavenly heat. It was a testament to how well Joe had managed to prepare Nicky that he filled him up to the hilt in one smooth thrust. Joe groaned, leaning forward to rest his elbows on either side of Nicky’s head as he held his hips flush against Nicky’s plush bottom.

Nicky pushed back, clenching around Joe so hard that he saw stars. Joe swore that his husband would kill him like this one day. Sometimes it felt like his heart couldn’t take it.

Joe waited a moment, both of them breathing heavily as Nicky lay there, impaled by Joe’s thick cock. The leaking tip tickled his insides and the slight pressure against his sensitive prostate promised him overwhelming pleasure. After a few minutes, ones that felt like hours, Joe pulled away and the wet slide of his cock against Nicky’s hole made him shiver and brace himself.

Joe slammed back inside, forcing the air out of his lungs as his lover's hips thrust against his ass. The slap of flesh against flesh rang in Nicky’s ears as Joe began to pound into him, and it was all he could do to stay upright as waves of pleasure began to wash over him once again.

Joe sat back up slowly, pace never faltering as he drove his cock into his lover. The sight of those cheeks spread wide, that glistening hole clenching with every thrust, it drove every rational thought from Joe’s mind. All he knew was that he needed to pleasure Nicky to within an inch of his life, and he set himself hard at work doing it.

Nicky’s ass rippled with the impact of Joe’s hips against him, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. He felt breathless as he chased his pleasure, tilting his hips just enough so that Joe was brushing fully against his sweet spot with every thrust, making his toes clench and his knees shake from the ache of it. He whimpered, trying to force his arm out from where it was curled beneath him so he could reach his swaying cock. 

“What do you need, Nicolò?” Joe panted as he rammed his hips into Nicky, making him squirm with desire. “Do you need a hand on your cock?”

“Yes, Joe, please, I need it,” Nicky cried out, a hitch in his voice as Joe managed to strike true. His cock spat out more pre-come and Nicky shivered again, leaning harder into the mattress as he tilted his ass up as much as he could.

Joe gripped Nicky’s hips, fingers digging into his soft flesh as he pulled his lover back onto his cock with every thrust. Joe felt like he was floating, the tight grip of Nicky’s hole against him almost more than he could bear. He closed his eyes as he worked his hips, trying not to come just yet.

“You can do it, love,” Joe insisted as he dug his knee into the mattress and thrust harder, encouraging Nicky to meet him. The sound of their lovemaking was obscene, the slick wet noise of Joe’s cock inside him and the slap of their bodies coming together was almost as arousing as the sight of Nicky’s ass rippling from the force of his hips. “You can do it without my hand. Come for me, love, do it.”

Nicky thumped his head against the mattress a few times in frustration. He was almost there, right on the edge of an amazing orgasm, he just needed-

_Smack._

Nicky gasped, eyes shooting open at the strike against his bottom. He clenched down, moaning as Joe kept fucking into him and then Joe struck again, this time on the other cheek. Nicky moaned louder, clenching as hard as he could as Joe smacked the meat of his ass again and again, sending jolts of pleasure through his spine, making him feel his cock much more intensely. It was almost, almost-

Nicky gasped, hips jerking wildly as he arched his back so hard that he felt like his spine might snap in two. He sobbed, letting wave after wave of pleasure crash over him as Joe’s thick cock stoked the flames higher inside him.

“There we go,” Joe panted, stroking Nicky’s trembling form, his muscles still locked tight as the rest of his orgasm crashed through him.

Joe pulled out after a few moments, causing Nicky to drop back down onto the bed, limp and breathless from the sensations overwhelming him. Joe panted, pulling Nicky’s ass apart to view the fruits of his labor. The pale skin was rosier than ever, the puffy red rim still twitching delightfully after the hard fucking. Joe touched it gently, soothing the hot flesh under his thumb and kissing it.

“Joe!” Nicky called, turning his flushed red face up to glare playfully at his husband.

“Hmm, I want you to ride me now, love,” Joe said with a smile that he hid behind the soft pillow of Nicky’s ass.

Nicky groaned, “I can’t, Joe. I literally can’t.”

“Yes, you can,” Joe insisted. “You need to tire yourself out and all you’ve done is lay here. I want you to fuck yourself on my cock, tesoro.”

Nicky turned his head back down, burying it into the mattress again. Joe chuckled, leaning back and giving Nicky’s ass a hearty slap and making it jiggle. Joe’s cock throbbed painfully at the sight.

“Please, my love,” Joe said, his voice hoarse as he kneaded those rosy cheeks. “I want you to. You’ll look amazing.”

“Fine,” Nicky sighed, his voice muffled by the mattress.

“Perfect,” Joe said cheerfully, slapping his ass one last time for good measure. “Now, up.”

Nicky pushed himself up on shaky elbows, groaning and cursing his body for being so difficult. He loved the sex, truly he did, and he knew that Joe was right, he did need to tire himself out more if he wanted to stay asleep, but it was difficult to even pick himself up, he didn’t know how he’d be able to ride Joe the way that he deserved.

Joe helped Nicky to his knees, kissing the delicate skin under his ear as he pulled Nicky back against him, the plush ass cradling his cock and making him thrust into the inviting warmth.

“Mmmm,” Nicky sighed as he rubbed himself against his lover. “Let’s fuck like this instead.”

“Nope,” Joe whispered into his ear, pulling Nicky aside so that he could lay down. “Come, my love, hop on.”

Nicky laughed as Joe playfully patted his own thighs. Nicky sat back, his heels digging into his behind as he admired the lithe form of his husband splayed out in front of him. Nicky shifted, moving his knee to the other side of Joe to straddle him. Nicky ran his hands up Joe’s thighs, brushing against his balls before gripping the weeping cock with one hand and stroking it once, twice, and then a third time to Joe’s dismay.

“No, habibi,” Joe panted as his hips twitched. “I won’t last if you keep that up.”

“Hmm, later then,” Nicky said as he shifted on his knees up the bed until he was in a good position to line himself up with Joe’s cock. “When it gets warmer out, we’re going to take a trip out in the woods so that I can repay you.”

“Oh?” Joe said, a brow raised in question before he groaned, Nicky taking hold of his cock again to rub the leaking tip against his hole. “Do you want to roleplay? It could be like before we met up with Andy and Quynh. Fucking every day in our tent, out in the wild with no one to bother us.”

“Hmmm, yes, although this time we have lube, and we can shower when we get back,” Nicky said as he lowered himself, a moan building low in his throat as the thick cock pierced him, spreading him wide open as he sank down to the hilt.

Nicky would never get over how good Joe felt inside him, how deep he could reach. It wasn’t just sex; it was all, and it was more. It was being known completely by the most precious person in his life, a thousand, a million times over and feeling embraced by his love. Nicky felt tears begin to bead up at the corners of his eyes as he swiveled his hips, feeling every inch of his lover’s cock inside him. Joe choked and reached up to grasp at Nicky’s waist.

Nicky opened his eyes to stare down at Joe. The sight was mesmerizing, his lover panting helplessly as he stared back at him, his deep brown eyes shining with those same unshed tears. The same emotions running through them. What had Nicky done to ever deserve such a man?

Nicky leaned forward, placing his hands against Joe’s chest as he lifted himself off his cock, nearly groaning at the slow slide against his rim, making him shiver. He rocked back sharply, sighing as Joe’s entire length pressed back inside him, lighting up all his senses. He worked his hips into a proper rhythm, keeping his center of gravity low and his knees spread as he slapped his ass onto Joe’s cock as hard as he could.

It wasn’t the best position to get himself off, but Nicky wanted Joe to come inside him. Wanted it so intensely it would have shocked him if they hadn’t been making love for literal centuries. He could come later, he was sure to have plenty more orgasms by the time Joe was done with him, but the least he could do right now was fuck himself on Joe’s cock hard enough that his lover would see stars.

Joe grasped desperately at Nicky, touching his waist, his hips, before finally settling over Nicky’s ass. He helped pull his lover down into his lap at the end of every thrust, pumping his hips into Nicky and making him moan with every impact of their hips.

“Come on, Nicky,” Joe groaned, thrusting up into the other man desperately. “Come for me.”

“No,” Nicky moaned as he slammed his hips down onto Joe’s lap again and again, the impact shuddering up his spine. “You first, amore.”

Joe laughed breathlessly, his pace faltering for a second as he pumped his hips up into Nicky’s clenching hole. His love had the ability to drive him wild with nothing but the slightest touch, how could he resist such a sweet command. He picked up his pace, holding Nicky still has he thrust into him rapidly, forcing Nicky to tilt forward as he received the pounding of his life.

Nicky clung to Joe’s shoulders desperately, gasping as Joe managed to get the angle just right. Joe’s face was locked onto the joining of their bodies, eyes wide and glittering as he refused to blink, clearly not wanting to miss a single moment. Nicky stared down at his lover in awe before leaning down to kiss him, the shockwaves of Joe’s thrusts forcing him into his lips harder than he intended. Joe didn’t seem to mind though as he groaned, eyes closing in ecstasy as he kissed back softly and gently. It was a dizzying contradiction to the hard cock plowing Nicky from below.

Joe slammed into Nicky a few more times, his hips stopping to grind against him on every upstroke, and Nicky smiled into the kiss, knowing that Joe was at his limit. Joe gasped, breaking their kiss and burying his head into Nicky’s shoulder. His hands gripped Nicky’s hips tighter, tight enough that Nicky might still be able to see bruises after they were done and pulled Nicky’s ass down onto his lap one last time before he let out a low groan. Nicky felt that marvelous cock twitch and spill inside him, and he groaned with his love, kissing the side of Joe’s neck as he clenched down onto Joe’s cock, trying to get him to pump everything he had into him.

Joe panted heavily, sucking in the delicious scent of his beloved as he kept his nose buried in the crook of his neck. It felt as if stars were bursting before his eyes as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him, his hips thrusting wildly as he fucked the last of his come into Nicky. He let out a low groan and slumped back onto the bed, breathing heavily.

Nicky panted as well, ass still sitting flush against Joe’s hips as his thick cock impaled him, still hard and twitching. Nicky rocked back, clenching down to feel his lover inside him and he got a smack on the ass for his trouble. Joe opened one eye to gaze upon his flushed and needy husband, his cock still erect and leaking as it dragged against Joe’s stomach every time he rocked his hips.

“Ah, habibi,” Joe moaned, his brain practically melting at the sight and feel of Nicky fucking himself in his lap. “Up, ahhh, get up. I’ll take care of you.”

Nicky whimpered low in his throat, but he lifted himself up on his knees, Joe’s softening cock sliding from him and a trail of white following it. Joe felt his mouth open at the sight. His come dripping from his lover was a sight he would never get tired of.

“I want to feel you, Joe,” Nicky complained as he leaned forward to press his head against Joe’s chest.

“I know, my love,” Joe said, petting the back of Nicky’s neck and giving his head a kiss. He patted his flank and started to shuffle out from under him. “Lay down. I think it’s time for your favorite part.”

Nicky perked up and looked over at the prostate massager that was still sitting innocently at the end of the bed. He flipped over onto his back, sinking into the mattress as the exhaustion began to tug at his bones again. He shifted impatiently on the bed; his legs spread as he felt Joe’s come dripping from him. It would be a pain to clean up later, but a curl of arousal warmed Nicky as he focused on the sensation.

Joe knelt back between his lover’s spread legs, sighing as he took in the lovely sight before him. There was nothing more beautiful than Nicky freshly fucked and pliant. Joe picked up the bottle of lube again, this time slathering it only on the toy; Nicky was more than slick enough. He pressed the tip of it against Nicky’s leaking hole and teased the rim.

Joe looked up at Nicky and gave him a wink before sinking the toy inside. The prostate massager was made of a smooth blue plastic; the rounded, oblong shape tapering to a hilt and attached to a white handle. Joe pushed the massager in entirely, enjoying himself as he watched Nicky’s rim grasp desperately around it.

“How are you feeling?” Joe asked breathlessly as he pulled his eyes away to look at Nicky’s face.

Nicky was panting, his eyes locked on Joe’s hand and where it was wrapped around the handle of the toy.

“Huh?” Nicky said, glancing up to stare at Joe with confusion and making him laugh.

“Stay right here, habibi,” Joe said, getting up from the bed, ignoring the low whine coming from the bed in response. “I have an idea.”

“Joe, please,” Nicky begged as he shifted his ass, the white handle of the massager wiggling with the motion. Joe grinned as he opened their dresser, grabbing one of the silk scarves that he loved but had little use for in Alaska.

“Can I tie this around your eyes, my love?” Joe said, holding up the strip of black silk as he knelt back onto the bed. “I want you to focus on how it feels.”

“Okay,” Nicky rasped, his dick twitching as he said this. Joe smiled and reached over to gently tie the scarf around Nicky’s eyes. Joe ran his fingers through Nicky’s sweat damp hair. He had a feeling that Nicky would reach his threshold soon after this, and it was better that Nicky have the light blocked from his eyes, just in case. Joe kissed Nicky’s jaw, lips curling into a smile at the gasp it elicited and made a mental note to do this again when Nicky was well-rested.

“Ready, Nicky?” Joe asked as he grasped the handle of the vibrator once more, thumbing the power button as he did so.

“Yes,” Nicky said firmly, his hips bucking upward and pushing at Joe’s hand.

He didn’t bother to answer, just pressed the button and savoring the jolt of surprise that shuddered through Nicky at the sudden vibration. Joe listened to the low hum of the toy, and shifted it around inside Nicky, searching for the spot that would drive him wild.

Nicky jerked and gasped as the vibrator hit his prostate dead on, his pulse pounding in his ears. He fell into his orgasm quickly, the build up too great to withstand for long after fucking himself on Joe’s cock, and he shuddered with the intensity of it. His belly shook as he grasped weakly at the soft robe underneath him, his breath hitching as Joe followed his jerking hips with the vibrator, keeping it on his prostate no matter which way he moved. The lack of sight ratcheted up his sensitivity and Nicky thought he would go mad as the last waves of his orgasm subsided, and Joe kept the vibrator on and inside him.

Joe was entranced by the sight, his lover’s lithe figure undulating with pleasure as Joe kept a firm grip on the massager with one hand and gripped the underside of his plush thigh with the other. The skin was sinfully soft beneath his fingertips as he dug in and tilted the thigh to the side. He pulled the vibrator out to the very tip, letting Nicky take a deep breath before upping the intensity of the vibration and pushing it back in. Joe smiled as Nicky mewled, his soft stomach and thick thighs shivering with tension as he attempted to keep himself from coming once again.

Joe felt giddy as he continued to fuck Nicky with the vibrator, angling it this way and that to keep Nicky off guard. Joe nearly moaned aloud when Nicky stiffened yet again, still hard but leaking furiously as he shivered through another orgasm.

After that, it was easy for Joe to tease one orgasm after another until Nicky was sobbing, his head shaking back and forth and the silk scarf noticeably damp with tears. His body seemed to practically vibrate with energy, his cock still painfully hard, the dark red color of it looked almost painful.

“Joe,” Nicky rasped as he attempted to tilt his hips away from the toy. “I- I can’t-“

Nicky sobbed again, cutting himself off as Joe upped the vibration once more, this time to the highest setting. Nicky was nearly numb with it, the vibration more a feeling in his bones than anything else. He felt exhausted still but dizzy with energy from the constant pleasure being coaxed out of him.

“One more,” Joe whispered. “You can do it, just one more for me.”

Nicky sobbed louder as Joe fucked him with the massager, tormenting his prostate over and over. Soon Nicky was screaming, his cock spurting, and his back arching painfully as he trembled through another orgasm. Joe kept the toy firmly inside Nicky as he thrashed, his body lifting completely off the bed again and again as he rode the waves of pleasure crashing through him. Joe took mercy and removed the vibrator when Nicky began to sob again, his breaths deep and shuddering before he lifted a hand and pressed it against his mouth to stifle himself.

Joe threw the toy aside and stroked his own cock, achingly hard once again as he eyed his wrecked lover thoughtfully. Nicky was almost there, but not quite. Joe estimated he had one more orgasm in him before he would pass out completely. He took his time though, letting Nicky come down from his high before diving in again. Joe stroked his sides, his chest, the sides of his neck with warm dry hands, soothing Nicky with his touch until his breath evened out and the tension drained from his body.

“Joe,” Nicky said softly, warming Joe's heart as he turned his blindfolded face toward him.

“I’m here, habibi,” Joe said, pressing a gentle kiss to Nicky’s lips, delighted as Nicky melted into it. “One more round, my love.”

Nicky let out a wounded noise against Joe’s lips, making him laugh. Joe pulled back, grasped the thick thighs still laying limply on either side of him and lifted them up to Nicky’s chest. Joe felt his mouth water as Nicky’s hole presented itself to him, the pucker soft, red, and still spread wide enough that Joe knew he would be able to sink inside without any problems.

Joe teased the rim with the tip of his cock, pushing himself in slowly until the head was entirely engulfed by that sweet warmth. He did this a few times, fucking Nicky with the tip until he groaned in protest. Joe smiled as his lover didn’t even try to kick him for the torment. Joe grew tired of it after a few moments, too turned on and impatient to continue. He pushed the rest of his cock inside in one long thrust. Nicky was panting again as Joe fucked him long and slow, his limp body completely folded in half as Joe made love to him at his leisure.

Eventually Joe picked up the pace, hooking Nicky’s knees over his shoulders as he adjusted his lover’s hips for the perfect angle. He knew he had found it when Nicky gasped and threw his head back, legs tightening around Joe’s neck as Joe pumped his hips into Nicky harder and faster.

Joe reached between them and stroked Nicky’s cock, the length rock-hard and twitching in his hands, the miracle of their healing abilities granting them this pleasure. The tight hole clenching around him rhythmically made Joe shiver and he slammed his hips deeper into his lover, the loud slaps filling the small bedroom with the sounds of their lovemaking.

Nicky was overwhelmed by the stimulation from both his dick and Joe’s thick cock pounding against his prostate, the numbness and oversensitivity long since faded. His husband was fucking him with the full force of his weight behind it, and Nicky’s toes curled as he was jolted up the mattress toward the headboard, the top of his head touching the edge of their pillow.

Little hitches of breath were forced from him with every solid thrust, the pressure behind his eyes building as stars swirled before him under the damp strip of silk. His legs were shaking, his skin was slick with sweat, and he felt intoxicated by the press of Joe's body against his own.

Nicky could feel a band pressing down onto his head, the sensation growing tighter and tighter, the breath leaving his lungs as he choked on empty air. It felt like he was sinking, falling, with only Joe to guide him to safety. He squeezed the tip of Nicky’s cock, digging the tip of his thumb into the slit, and that was it.

Nicky’s orgasm rushed through him, the sound of his pulse was thundering in his ears, and he felt like he was standing under a waterfall. He jerked in Joe’s embrace, the thick cock dragging out an endless cascade of sensation from him. Stars flashed before his eyes brighter than ever and he felt-

Joe chuckled as Nicky’s cock twitched, his rim gripping him weakly as he came dry yet again. Joe kept thrusting, fucking Nicky through it as his beloved convulsed, coming on his cock for the second time that night. Joe startled as the legs gripping his neck went limp and began to fall from his shoulders, forcing him to release the cock in his hand to pin Nicky’s legs to his chest again.

Joe groaned and thrust harder, the sight of his lover sprawled limply against the bed captivating him; his hair was tousled and his tempting pink mouth was wet and shining. It didn’t take long for Joe to reach his peak, moaning as he spilled inside Nicky again and then collapsing on top of him, pinning his lover to the bed with his body and his cock.

Joe rested his face against the hollow of Nicky’s throat, breathing in his comforting scent with deep shuddering breaths as he recovered.

“Nicky?” Joe asked quietly as he pressed his nose into the crook of his husband’s neck. “Darling?”

Their was no response and Joe lifted his head to get a better look. Nicky was breathing softly and slowly, his face lax and peaceful from what Joe could see; his eyes were still covered with the black strip of silk. Joe chuckled soundlessly, reaching down and stroking his lovers hips softly as he pulled back just enough to slip his oversensitive cock out from inside him.

Joe was pleased when Nicky didn’t even twitch, dead to the world in the dim light of their bedroom. He picked up the edge of the robe and used it to clean up the come still pouring out of Nicky. He carefully slid it out from under him when he deemed his lover clean enough to lay on the bedspread.

He slipped out of the room, naked from head to toe as he went to the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel to clean himself off. He grabbed another one for Nicky, making sure the water he used was warm first, and then he re-entered the bedroom, releasing the breath he’d been holding when he saw that Nicky was still passed out.

He wiped Nicky down quickly and efficiently before he pulled back the covers and tucked him into bed. He crawled in after him despite the early hour, pulling Nicky to his chest, wrapping an arm around him, and quickly falling asleep.

_June 3 rd_

Time Awake: 1 minute

Nicky awoke all at once, deep asleep one second and entirely awake the next. He jerked up, dislodging the hand that was idly playing with his hair.

“Finally awake I see,” the low amused voice of his husband said from behind him.

Nicky turned to see Joe sitting straight up against the headboard and reading a book, the dim bedside lamp the only spot of light in their pitch-dark room. Nicky glanced over to their bedroom window and smiled when he saw thick curtains, heavy enough to block out every hint of sunlight.

“Good morning, Joe,” Nicky rasped, his voice deep and gravelly as he laid back down.

“Good afternoon,” Joe corrected with a snort. “You’ve been sleeping for a while.”

“…did I sleep for an entire day?” Nicky asked, the disbelief clear on face. “It was early afternoon last time I was awake.”

“Mmmm, well you’ve been asleep for most of it,” Joe said. “You got up once to use the bathroom, but I think you might have been sleep walking. And I managed to get you to eat a little bit at some point this morning.”

“I see,” Nicky said with a frown. “…I’m sorry, Joe.”

“Why?” Joe asked, looking from his book to raise a brow at his husband. “It’s not your fault you couldn’t sleep.”

Nicky only sighed and shuffled closer to Joe so that he could put his head on his lap. “I know.”

“Good,” Joe said with a laugh as he began to pet Nicky’s hair again. “And I don’t mind the remedy, you know. A good time was had by all, my love.”

Nicky chuckled, muffling the sound as he buried his head into Joe’s thigh.

“I meant it about making it up to you,” Nicky said to him, turning his head to raise a brow suggestively.

Joe’s eyes crinkled as he threw his head back and laughed whole-heartedly.

“Oh, Nicky, you know that you don’t have to,” Joe teased with a smile. “I want to take care of you. It fills my heart with love to do it.”

“I know,” Nicky said with a soft smile of his own as he reached up to cradle Joe’s cheek in the palm of his hand. “But I want to.”

“Hmmm, well, we’ll have to think of something then, won’t we?” Joe whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to Nicky’s lips.


	2. Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lovely artwork!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely, lovely Seul drew some art for this fic! And I'm sharing it here because it's AMAZING!
> 
> Also if you want to find more of Seul's work, please follow her and like her stuff!  
> [Tumblr](https://eiseul.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/luesi02)

“You can do it, love,” Joe insisted as he dug his knee into the mattress and thrust harder, encouraging Nicky to meet him. The sound of their lovemaking was obscene, the slick wet noise of Joe’s cock inside him and the slap of their bodies coming together was almost as arousing as the sight of Nicky’s ass rippling from the force of his hips. “You can do it without my hand. Come for me, love, do it.”

Nicky thumped his head against the mattress a few times in frustration. He was almost there, right on the edge of an amazing orgasm, he just needed-

Smack.

Nicky gasped, eyes shooting open at the strike against his bottom. He clenched down, moaning as Joe kept fucking into him and then Joe struck again, this time on the other cheek. Nicky moaned louder, clenching as hard as he could as Joe smacked the meat of his ass again and again, sending jolts of pleasure through his spine, making him feel his cock much more intensely. It was almost, almost-

Nicky gasped, hips jerking wildly as he arched his back so hard that he felt like his spine might snap in two. He sobbed, letting wave after wave of pleasure crash over him as Joe’s thick cock stoked the flames higher inside him.

~

“I’m here, habibi,” Joe said, pressing a gentle kiss to Nicky’s lips, delighted as Nicky melted into it. “One more round, my love.”

Nicky let out a wounded noise against Joe’s lips, making him laugh. Joe pulled back, grasped the thick thighs still laying limply on either side of him and lifted them up to Nicky’s chest. Joe felt his mouth water as Nicky’s hole presented itself to him, the pucker soft, red, and still spread wide enough that Joe knew he would be able to sink inside without any problems.

Joe teased the rim with the tip of his cock, pushing himself in slowly until the head was entirely engulfed by that sweet warmth. He did this a few times, fucking Nicky with the tip until he groaned in protest. Joe smiled as his lover didn’t even try to kick him for the torment. Joe grew tired of it after a few moments, too turned on and impatient to continue. He pushed the rest of his cock inside in one long thrust. Nicky was panting again as Joe fucked him long and slow, his limp body completely folded in half as Joe made love to him at his leisure.

Eventually Joe picked up the pace, hooking Nicky’s knees over his shoulders as he adjusted his lover’s hips for the perfect angle. He knew he had found it when Nicky gasped and threw his head back, legs tightening around Joe’s neck as Joe pumped his hips into Nicky harder and faster.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can say hi to me on tumblr @ [sholeh675](https://sholeh675.tumblr.com).


End file.
